Unexpected Twist
by Zorra Reed
Summary: A surreal and twisted twist on life with the Dursleys. What if they were actually NICE, like a family should be, and kissed up to the Golden Boy?


A/N: I've written a bit of a Surreal AU that might be considered a spoof. What if the Dursleys actually praised Harry?

**Unexpected Twist  
**Author: Zorra Reed  
_Moonrise Inn Publications_

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter stepped off the train onto platform 9 and ¾. He said a quick good-bye to his friends then passed through the magical bearer onto the muggle platform where Vernon Dursley greeted him. "Hello Uncle," called Harry, waving to get the beefy mans attention after spotting him.

"Aw…Harry by boy!" exclaimed Vernon rising his hand as he called out. Pushing his way through the crowd, Harry could see his uncle's eyes glinting in merriment as he examined his nephew, whom he'd not seen for several months. "My you've grown. Almost taller then Dudley I'd reckon."

Harry smiled broadly, "thank you Uncle. How fairs my cousin, anyway? Is he here with you?"

"You know Dudley, he can't stay out of trouble for a minute! I've had to ground him already and he's only been home from school for a day." Vernon gave a boisterous laugh, slapping Harry on the back in a friendly fashion. Stumbling beneath the unexpected assault, Harry offered a strained smile as he bent to lift one end of his overweight trunk. Dursley took the other. Together, they started towards the exit. "Now tell me about your year? How has that magic school of yours been?"

"Schools fine, Sir." Harry was pleased to report. "The headmaster has high hopes of me defeating Voldemort in a few years."

"That's wonderful news!" Dursley praised, puffing out his chest in a show of bravado and raising his cascading chins from their perch against his collar bone. "People like that Dark Lord fellow shouldn't be aloud to roam free amongst us civilized folk. It's just not proper. Expecting us hard working citizens to just sit back and let wild criminals run amuck doing as they please." He paused for a breath; his face was becoming a sunburned shade of red, but luckily, he choose to change the subject before he exploded into a bitter mood. "What about your grades?"

"I'm second in my year Sir." Harry happily replied, a bit of pride entering his step. "Hermione, the muggle born I wrote you about, binging first of course."

"Of course," echoed Vernon as they entered the parking garage made their way to the car.

"Draco Malfoy and I have both been elected Quidditch Captains of are respected houses. We faced off in the last game and tied for the snitch. So this next game after break is going to be really important, as it will determine who will get the house cup." Vernon made a nose in his throat. "What have you been up to?"

Casting his nephew a sidelong glance as he unlocked the truck of his station wagon, Vernon Dursley unveiled the surprise news he had to share. "Well, your Aunt Petunia and I have moved into this wonderful three bedroom cottage on the outskirts of Surry."

"What? Really?"

Vernon waved Harry's surprise away. He lifted the trunk into the back of the car before closing the hood. "We decided that the other house was just too small to raise two growing boys. Get in," he motioned Harry to the passenger door even as he clamored into the driver's seat. "You and Dudley will each have your own rooms and a shared bathroom. There's a yard, large enough, and far enough away from neighbors that you should be able to practice that flying of yours, mind you don't go to high. I hear theirs a family down the street where strange things tend to…happen. You might get on well with them, likely their wizard-folks like yourself. They got a daughter about a year or so older then you."

Harry chewed his lip nervously. "But what about all the protection spells on the old house? I can't protect us from death eaters. I'm not allowed to do magic during the holidays."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry much about that." Vernon assured, smiling affectively at distraught teen. "Dumbledore and some members from the Ministry of Magic have already taken care of all the necessary arrangements. The blood wards protecting the old residence have been transfer to the new one."

"That's a relief."

Once they left the city, Harry found himself on a long, seemingly never ending country road. The station wagon spewed up dust and clouds of dirt behind them as it traveled from pavement to lightly graveled packed dirt. He found himself gazing up at the clouds wondering if Hedwig would join him at his new home or if she was going to remain in the school owlry for the holidays and keep company with the other owls. He couldn't blame her if she stayed. This did seem like a long way for her to have to fly just to be on hand should he wish to send letters the wizarding way.

Vernon soon pointed out a large yellow house with blue trim. The house was surrounded by low bushes enclosing a large yard with flower beds that wrapped around the house. There was a double driveway with a basketball hoop over the garage. Harry got out of the car once his uncle had parked, his awed gaze sweeping over the openness of the fields beyond the yard.

His cousin Dudley came bounding out the front door. Harry could feel his excited energy all the way from the car. "Harry, I'm so glad your home, wait till you see your room! Mum painted it red and gold to match your school colors. She did the same to mine too, only they're blue and gold for my school. Oh here, let me help you with that." Dudley offered, seeing Harry struggle to lift his trunk from the back of the car.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled releasing one end to allow Dudley, who was much stronger then himself to lift it.

"You know I'm always glad to help," smiled Dudley leading Harry into the house. "Let me show you to your room."

Up the stairs they went, Dudley leading the way with Harry's trunk between them. He stopped at the second door to the left and nudged it open with his foot. "This is your room. Mine's across the hall." Harry's mouth dropped in surprise. Sure enough, the room was exactly as his cousin had claimed. His aunt going so far as to order Quidditch posters and other wizarding items she thought might make her nephew feel more at ease. The room itself was about the same size as his old room on Private Drive, but with a larger window. Which Harry was sure would please his owl.

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"I thought you'd like it," a high pitched feminine voice spoke from behind them. The boys turned, finding Petunia hovering in the doorway. Her pinched face scrunched in a grimace of delight that would send small children screaming for their mothers. "Hello Auntie P." Harry greeted warmly, offering her his most charming smile when she flung her arms wide and embraced him. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"Oh nonsense Harry," she chided him. "I didn't want you to feel homesick for that school of yours. I know how much it's become a part of your life. I'd do anything to keep you and my dudders happy." She released Harry and embraced her son next.

"Come along now Dudley, let's leave Harry to unpack and rest before dinner." She turned her son firmly towards the door, pushing him ahead of her. "I'll call you when dinners ready dear. The bathrooms down the hall to the left if you want to take a shower and freshen up."

"Thank you Auntie P." Harry called softly after her before he pushed the door closed behind them. Turning back to the room, he slowly took in the décor properly, a wide grin spreading across the Boy-Who-Lived's face.

"It's good to be home!"


End file.
